


Invisible

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Virgil has the ability to turn invisible, he uses this to avoid talking to the other sides, while trying to get food from the kitchen he accidentally listens to Roman talk about him to Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Invisible

**Tw: Cursing, if there are any other of course comment it so I can change this.**

_This was written at 3 A.M and it genuinely sucks, so I'm so sorry, this was requested by hannahmw224 on Instagram._

_Oh, just so you guys know, I headcanon the sides to not look like Thomas while in the mind space, they are part of Thomas' imagination, so he is the only one who can see them as completely different people, we as viewers can't, just a headcanon to keep in mind while reading 'cause some of this may not make sense considering they all canonically have the same face. _

°~°~°~°

All the sides have "powers" per se... "Abilities" to be more specific, for example, Roman and Remus can conjure any object they want to for as long as they want to, Deceit can eliminate other people's ability to lie and also know when someone's lying, Logan can recall any information Thomas had ever learned, and well, Patton... To be honest, Virgil didn't know, he didn't know what Patton's ability was, but he never bothered asking, he was too afraid if he did the others would ask about his own ability, Virgil had the ability to turn invisible... Why? How? Not even Virgil himself knew, but he knew damn well he could use it for his advantage, he hated coming out of his room and having to talk to the sides, every time he wanted to get something from the kitchen he'd turn invisible and today was no exception... Well, except, Roman and Patton were sitting on the couch, he couldn't just go get what he wanted, how would he explain a flying granola bar without revealing his ability to the others? Virgil slowly walked down the stairs to not make any sound.

"I just hate him!" Roman exclaimed as he aggressively colored in a drawing, Virgil assumed he was talking about him so he decided to stop walking down the stairs to listen

"Don't say that about Virgil, you don't hate him, Roman" Patton softly spoke

"I don't... No, I don't hate him" Roman stopped coloring to think "I hate the way he makes me feel"

"How does he make you feel?" Patton smiled

"Good? I don't know, I just wanna hug him, and just- Cuddle him?"

"Could you maybe... Uh- I don't know... Have a crush on him?" Patton said smiling like crazy

"No way!" Roman yelled, "There's no way!"

Patton giggled "Yeah sure..."

"I mean... I don't like him, but" Roman grabbed the pencil case and started looking for a specific color to continue his drawing "Have you seen him?" He softly smiled "His eyes and soft skin... And reddish lips, oh, and the way he smiles and when he giggles he makes me feel so... Weirdly happy, he's just perfect"

Virgil stood on the staircase extremely fluttered "What?" he whispered causing the other two sides to look up at him

"VIRGIL! What are, what are you doing here?" Roman asked nervously

"Wait! You can see me?" Virgil said anxiously looking down at his hands "Fuck" he whispered

"Of course we can see you, kiddo, what do you mean?" Patton softly replied

Roman's face was completely red now "Yeah... I can see you?" He tried to act as if nothing had happened but it was impossible "You, uh, you heard us?"

"I, heard you talking about... What?" It was so obvious Virgil was trying to act like he hadn't heard anything

"I, I didn't mean any of it!" Roman nervously giggled "it, it was all acting! Because I knew you were there and I wanted to pull a prank on you!"

"You didn't mean any of it?" Virgil's face went from really uncomfortable to REALLY uncomfortable and sad in a matter of seconds

"No!" Roman rushed up the stair to hug Virgil "I'm sorry, please don't be sad, I don't like to see you sad" Roman pulled away from the hug to look at Virgil's eyes "I did mean it, I do think your smile's really pretty, so please smile... I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Virgil smirked

"You also have really pretty eyes, have I ever told you that?" Roman smiled

Patton smiled at the two of them and decided to go back to finish baking his cookies at the kitchen

"No, you've never told me that before" Virgil smiled turning bright red "Well, I think you have really pretty eyes too, and really pretty lips..." He said starring at Roman's lips

"Can I?" Roman whispered

"Please..." Virgil closed his eyes, Roman kissed him, he was clearly shaking, his heart was pumping way too fast, Roman grabbed Virgil's shaking hand to comfort him while they kissed "Thank you..." Virgil whispered after Roman finished kissing him, they both softly smiled at each other in silence for a while "I can't believe our first kissed happened in the stairs while wearing pajamas... How romantic" Virgin sarcastically broke the silence

"Yeah... I didn't imagine it to happen like this"

"You've imagined it?"

"And you haven't?..."

"Uh- maybe..." Virgil giggled "WAIT! I came here to get a granola bar!"

"And you got a boyfriend!" Roman smiled

"Ah, fuck... The granola bar would've been better," Virgil said clearly joking, Roman, giggled

"Well, let's get you a granola bar then!" He said quickly grabbing Virgil and carrying him to the kitchen bridal style

"What? Put me down!" Virgil fought back

"A prince such as yourself, shouldn't even walk! This dirty floor is not worthy of being in contact with such beauty!"

"Excuse me? "Dirty floor"? You know I work really hard mopping the floor every day, right?" Patton yelled from the kitchen

Virgil and Roman both giggled at Patton's response, Roman stared at Virgil's smile, it was so pretty "I love you..." Roman whispered

"I love you too, you dramatic bitch" Virgil giggled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> See my other work: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
